dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Colleen Clinkenbeard
|birthplace = Shreveport, Louisiana, U.S. |family = Patric Carroll (spouse) Bonny Clinkenbeard (sister) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director ADR Script Writer Line Producer |first_appearance = Dragon Ball GT |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2004-present |status = Active |agency = Linda McAlister }}Colleen Clinkenbeard (born April 13, 1980) is an American voice actress, line producer, ADR director, and script writer at FUNimation who provides the voices for English versions of Japanese anime series. Having starred as Rachel Moore in the long-running detective series Case Closed, she then served as the ADR director on Fullmetal Alchemist, and would star in many other popular anime shows including as Monkey D. Luffy in the Funimation dub of One Piece; the child versions of Goku and Gohan in the Dragon Ball franchise (beginning with Dragon Ball Z Kai); Yuko Ichihara in xxxHOLiC; Riza Hawkeye in the Fullmetal Alchemist series; and Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail. Career As a stage actress in Dallas, Clinkenbeard got involved in voice-over when fellow voice actress Laura Bailey brought her to Funimation for an audition. Her first voice role was in Dragon Ball GT; her first lead role was Éclair in Kiddy Grade. Midway through the Kiddy Grade series, director Justin Cook made Clinkenbeard the ADR director on the rest of the episodes. Her other major role early in her career was Rachel Moore in the detective anime show Case Closed. She would later direct along with Mike McFarland on Fullmetal Alchemist which premiered in November 2004 on Cartoon Network. Clinkenbeard went on to provide the voices of Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece, Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail, Riza Hawkeye in Fullmetal Alchemist, Moka Akashiya's inner personality in Rosario + Vampire and Yuko Ichihara in xxxHolic. Clinkenbeard and voice actress Laura Bailey were roommates while working at FUNimation. She married Patric Carroll in 2012 and they have a son named Rhodes (born in 2014). Her sister Bonny is an ADR script writer at Funimation. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Princess Snake (ep. 14) (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Hima Nohara, Masao Sato (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Natsume, Kudakusushi, Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Rachel Moore *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Misako Kurata *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Imeckian Woman (ep. 5), Colm (ep. 51), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Princess Millerna Aston (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Mako Sato (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Monkey D. Luffy, Muret, Oars, Nora Gitsune, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Riza Hawkeye, Rose Thomas *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Maria *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Kirara Mikumari *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Hotarubi, Kunichiyo (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Tim Vertical *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ayumi Shibata, Daisuke's Mother (ep. 3), Akane Sawai (ep. 12), Cheppo (ep. 12) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Setsu (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Rose Anderson, Natalie Roman (ep. 3), Baby Rita (ep. 12), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Kaoru Koganei *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Esther Blanchett *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Yūko Ichihara, Boy (ep. 40), Child (ep. 40), Court Lady (ep. 40), Girl (ep. 40) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Kisara Nanjo, Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Éclair Tonnerre, Young Ritsu Kasanoda (ep. 22) *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Yūko Ichihara *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Angela Blanc *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Moka Akashiya (Inner form) *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Moka Aakashiya (Inner form) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Marie Mjolnir *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Gohan, Android 18, Baby Trunks, Young Goku (eps. 1, 97), Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Erza Scarlet, Erza Nightwalker, Kaby's Wife *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Riza Hawkeye, Rose Thomas *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Francesca *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Vera, Young Akira *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Scanty, Additional Voices *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Lina *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Rea Amano *''Gosick'' (2011) - Harminia *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Yonomori (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Mrs. Ackerman (ep. 6) *''Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'' (2013) - Young Makoto Tachibana, Makoto's Mother (ep. 2) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Android 18, Launch (ep. 163), Young Gohan (eps. 99, 122), Young Goku (eps. 107, 132, 165) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Agent Mai, Future Mai, Young Goku (eps. 16, 84) (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Fake Tahamenay (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Joan of Arc *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Synthia Grane (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Momo Yaoyorozu, Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Tatiana *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Charlotte Roselei, Additional Voices *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 1b), Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files'' (1999) - Rosaria *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Yūko Ichihara *''Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles'' (2009) - Yūko Ichihara *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Monkey D. Luffy *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Monkey D. Luffy *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Monkey D. Luffy *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' (2016) - Monkey D. Luffy *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Monkey D. Luffy *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Monkey D. Luffy, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Goku (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Zangya, Monty Cash (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Mary *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Ole, Emerah *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Rachel Moore *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Rachel Moore *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Rachel Moore *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Rachel Moore *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Rachel Moore *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Rachel Moore *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' (2005) - Yūko Ichihara *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Jessica *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Ritsuko Akagi *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Monkey D. Luffy *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Ritsuko Akagi *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (2009) - Monkey D. Luffy *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Noriko Jinnouchi *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Ritsuko Akagi, Additional Voices *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Monkey D. Luffy *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Hana *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Agent Mai *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Agent Mai *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Monkey D. Luffy *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Young Goku, Mai *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Momo Yaoyorozu *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Monkey D. Luffy Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Kid Goku, Kid Gohan, Future Mai, Zangya Voice Director *Black Butler (eps. 1-7) *Case Closed *Fullmetal Alchemist *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (eps. 26-50) *Kodocha *My Hero Academia *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE Writer *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (eps. 27-29, 32, 37-38, 42, 49-50) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE External Links *Colleen Clinkenbeard at the Internet Movie Database *Colleen Clinkenbeard at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation